Pelos de zanahoria
by Krystal H.I.K
Summary: bueno pese a lo que puse antes este solo es un kaixbroo y un bryxyuriy esta chiquita la historia y es romantica espero que sea de su agrado...A Y DISCULPEN LA MALA ORTOGRAFIA...SO SORRY....GOMEN NASAI ....
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic asi que quisa encuentren errores D espero que sea de su agrado (Yuri: bueno... no los hagas esperar y empieza de una buena vez... kai: el tiene toda la razón ya empieza... krystal:mm... aguanten ya voy...

Bryan: pues no vemos avanse... Krystal:ya pues ya) bueno es un kaixBrooklyn y un BryanxYuri

* * *

CAPITULO 1 

Una noche un joven bicolor caminaba por el camino de un parque, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba su tes y su cabello, el joven bicolor estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos caminando hacia donde lo llevaran sus pies…

"Que sentido tiene mi vida si estoy solo…bueno tengo a mis compañeros de equipo…pero… ellos no me conocen y lo peor…" los pensamientos del bicolor fueron interrumpidos por un ruido entre los arbustos

-¿Quién anda ahí!- pregunto pero no hubo respuesta… el bicolor un poco curioso se acerco al sitio de donde se oían los ruidos... y estaba apunto de asomarse cuando un pelirrojo estrella su cabeza con la barbilla del bicolor (accidentalmente eeh!) haciendo que el joven bicolor cayera al suelo.

-auuuuuuuuchh! Mi cabeza...T.T tendré mucho cabello pero no es casco…-

-Auch!-se quejo el bicolor mientras se levantaba con ayuda del pelirrojo- que haces aquí a estas horas... cual era tu nombre… o si brooklyn-

-Mm.solo me quede dormido a la sombra de un árbol mientras leía-

-en Rusia no puedes hacer eso en Inglaterra-

-y que uno no puede viajar… aparte…. tu no en tu casa- dijo un poco enojado el pelirrojo.

-mpn…mira tu no…- el joven bicolor fue interrumpido por otro ruido entre los arbustos… - traes a tu amigos...el club de los raros-

-cállate que tu equipo no es precisamente la perfección… aparte vine solo-

-entonces…quien esta ahí…-

Los dos jóvenes muy curiosos se dirigieron hacia donde provenían los ruidos

-ha… me asomo yo no vaya ser que le pegues a otra persona con tu barbilla..-dijo en tono burlón el pelirrojo.

-mpn... Me asomare y golpeare si yo quiero...-

-como quieras…-

Al asomarse los dos curiosos y ver a dos rusos en una pose muy comprometedora desearon no haberlo hecho y al instante los dos cerraron los ojos y se alejaron lo más posible del lugar…

-…esos no eran tus amigos…o me equivoco…-

-hmpn…- dijo nervioso el bicolor y un poco sonrojado por lo anterior

- Va...vamos a tomarnos un café te parece...-

-Mm. no gracias… definitivamente e visto suficiente por hoy necesito descansar- dijo el pelirrojo un poco agitado

-mpn… como quieras…-dijo el bicolor un poquito mas tranquilo… al instante los dos jóvenes se separaron y a paso apresurado se fueron por diferentes rumbos…

* * *

Dos jóvenes rusos… 

-Bry…bryan-dijo un ojiazul

-mnp…-

-creí haber oído algo-

- es tu imaginación… olvídalo-

-Mm. si tú los dices-

Siguieron en sus asuntos…

* * *

El joven bicolor con un paso apresurado iba captando lo que acababa de ver de sus amigos… "O… maldición… pensé que eran unidos…Pero no tanto… lo abre imaginado...que digo si brooklyn también lo vio…maldita sea... sal maldita imagen... sal de mi cabeza..." y así fue el joven bicolor hasta que llego a su mansión, se dirigió ala cocina, tomo un poco de vodka y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, a meditar en la oscuridad...todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un joven entro ala cocina... el joven bicolor se escondió, espero a que este prendiera la luz, al hacerlo lo tomo por la espalda... 

-Broo...Brooklyn que diablo haces aquí...-

-se...seria...ma...mas...fa...fácil...si...me...sueltas...-

-ooh...claro...-

-Que manera de tratar a los huéspedes en Rusia X.X- dice el pelirrojo mientras recuperaba el aliento...

-huésped...yo no rento cuartos..-

-pues alparecer si...-

-es mi casa lo sabría-

-mira aquí lo dice en el periódico-dice el pelirrojo enseñándole el periódico

-Mm. Además...tomaste diferente rumbo que yo...-

-es qué fui por unos dulces de canela .-

-de canela..?-

-si que...Algo contra mis gustos...-

-mnp te importa...-

-...¬¬ que enojon-

-..Iré a dormir...Limpias el cochinero que hagas...-

-si mi general-dice el pelirrojo sarcásticamente pero el joven bicolor voltea y lo ve con una mirada fulminadora –je...je...lo limpiare, lo limpiare..."que carácter-

"Que hara ese pelo de zanahoria aquí... Mm. Serán sólo vacaciones... rentamos los cuartos... Mm. Lo averiguare mañana..."

Ala mañana siguiente un fuerte olor a canela invadió la mansión hiwatari haciendo que un cierto bicolor se levantara con un poco de hambre, este bajo siguiendo aquel dulce olor y lo que encontró es al pelirrojo viendo tele y comiendo papas fritas...

-Brooklyn...sabes que es lo que huele a canela-

-eehh... es mi shampoo que compre... te molesta...por que si quieres no me vuelvo a bañar con el -

-No...No...Esta bien huele rico-

-enserio gracias-

-No te emociones no fue un cumplido...fue un comentario "en realidad si lo fue...Que ojos tan llamativos y brillantes ojos tiene broklyn... kai clámate que te pasa"-

-que antipático...-dijo el voz baja el pelirrojo

-dijiste algo...- dice el bicolor mientras se sienta en el sillón de alado

-eeehh.. no...no...nada... veras la tele?-

-si no tengo nada que hacer-"ademas hueles muy rico"

en ese momento el timbre de la mansión hiwatari suena

-Señoriíto el joven ivanov y el joven kuznestov acaban de llegar-

-hágalos pasar"o demonios"-

-AM... no son los de ayer verdad kai...-

-"lo había olvidado" am si..-

-mejor me retiro... no podría verlos a los ojos...- al salir de la sala choca hombro con hombro con un platinado

-fíjate por donde vas-dijo el platinado

-disculpa- dice el pelirrojo mientras apresura el paso y sube a su cuarto

Los dos rusos entran ala sala y encuentran al bicolor en pijama

-kai como que ya es hora de que te bañes eeeh!-dice el platinado en un tono burlón.

-te molesta que este así...por que si es así te puedes ir yendo de mi casa..-

-haber intenta sacarme de tu casa-

-me estas retando-

-clámense los dos sii...parecen hermanos-

-hmn...acabas de insultar a mi familia...-dice el bicolor

-y tu crees que serias digno para la miaaa!...-

-ya los dos!... bueno lo que venimos a decirte kai.. es que venimos por lo del anuncio de periódico...ya que están remodelando nuestras casas..-

-pues váyanse al hotel por que si no se dieron cuenta brooklyn ya esta aquí-

-eeeh?...-

-a fue con el que choque...si es cierto...como no me di cuenta...-

-de verdad quieres que te lo diga...-

-mira hiwatari...-

-oooh! No pueden vivir sin insultarse...-"parecen bebes"-y a todo esto por que rentaste el cuarto...-

"se me había olvidado que hoy iba a averiguar eso... ahora que me acuerdo hace una semana hice eso por que quería ganar un poco de mas dinero"(maaas que aborazado!)

-eeem... kai-

-ooh si...es que quería ganar dinero por mi cuenta pero se me había olvidado por completo-

-Y se lo rentaste a ese pelirrojo... y no a nosotros-

-hmn...o que iba a saber de que ustedes iban a remodelar su casas al mismo tiempo...-

el platinado empezó a olfatear toda la sala al percatarse del olor a canela

-emm...bryan por que estas husmeando por toda la sala como perro-

-kai!..-trata de tranquilizarse el platinado-quiero encontrar el origen del olor a canela-

-es cierto por que ese olor-

-a eso... Es q brooklyn se baño con un shampoo de canela-

* * *

En ese momento en el cuarto de huéspedes un pelirrojo se encontraba recostado en la cama pensando en un bicolor y en otros dos rusos 

"am Bryan y Yuri…esa noche...maldición esta tonta imagen...sal sal de mi cabeza... pero kai que estará haciendo... maldición por que tuvieron que llegar esos rusos...kai se ve tan bien con pijama...pero que piensas brooklyn...clámate... o demonios..." el pelirrojo se levanta de la cama y baja las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la sala "no importa que estén esos rusos me aguantare solo para ver a kai"

* * *

-oye kai bryan y yo tenemos que decirte algo de nuestra situación- 

-...-"no sera lo de..."

-es que...-

-ya dicelo yuri-

-pues es que...-

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba el pelirrojo escuchando lo que decían..

"o rayos no le Irán a decir o sii"

-dímelo yuri ni que fuera tan malo..- "si si es si no...no titubeara tanto..."

* * *

bueno eso es todo kisas no es mucho pero ya mejorare( bryan: y tu kres k kon eso te van a dejar review estas loca... Brooklyn: yo creo k no esta tan mal... bryan: aaaah! Y tu de donde saliste Brookly: jaja hase ratote.. Yuri:que sigiloso eres... krystal:gracias brookly... te voy a akusar kon mi mami Bryan.. Bryan: uy que miedo... KRYSTAL: MAMIIIIIIIIII! 

Bryan: shhhh es broma! Shhh!)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

en el capitulo anterior...

-oye kai bryan y yo tenemos que decirte algo de nuestra situación-

-...-"no sera lo de..."

-es que...-

-ya dicelo yuri-

-pues es que...-

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba el pelirrojo escuchando lo que decían..

"o rayos no le Irán a decir o sii"

-dímelo yuri ni que fuera tan malo..- "si, si es si no...no titubeara tanto..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-esta bien te lo dire...es que... como estan remodelando pues hay tenemos enfocado todo nuestro dinero..es decir..como la gente dice..estamos en banca rota...por el momento...entonces queriamos pedirte si nos prestas un cuarto...detodas formas vives en una mancion..que es un cuarto para ti..-

"todo este suspenso para eso...demonios..."-mph..esta bien..-

detras de la puerta el pelirrojo...  
"fiuu..que bueno..espera ellos dos aqui...o demonios...espero que no quieran solamenter un cuarto...por que si no" - no!-  
en la sala...  
-quien dijo eso- dice el paltinado mientras se acerca y abre las puertas...el pelirrojo que se encontraba recargado en ellas cae al suelo

-tu que haces aqui-  
-aa...aa...solo pasaba..- levantandose  
-si claro... -  
-no lo molestes...- dice el bicolor  
-perdon..que eres su guardespaldas-  
-no molestes idiota!-  
-hay ya se enfado la nena!-platinado  
-callate-bicolor  
brooklyn a yuriy-esto pasa amenudo?-

-no me calles mariquita-platinado  
-amenudo...pasa cada ves que se ven-  
-mira tarado no me insultes en mi propia casa...-bicolor  
-cuando acabara esto-  
-ni ue fuera la gran cosa!-platinado  
-aaa... no hay tiempo espesifico..-  
-pues si no te gusta vete!-bicolor  
-ey..par de bebes ya basta!-dice el ojiazul-comportense ala altura...-  
en la habitacion entra el mayordomo de el bicolor  
-serorito, disculpe mi intromicion pero una joven viene a buscar al joven masefield-  
- a mi?-dice sorprendido el pelirrojo  
-si, gusta acompañarme-  
-si claro-  
el mayordomo dirigio ala puerta al pelirrojo en donde vio a una joven de cabellos negros ojos carmin y tes blanca. al ver la joven al pelirrojo...  
-HOLA! COMO ESTAS MI QUERIDO AMIGOOOO!-   
-Melani! tu, ¿que haces aqui?-  
- que acaxso te incomodo o algo-  
-no, no es eso.-  
-yase esque te conseguiste novia y no me lo dijiste-(indignada)

-no!-"por dios esta mujer cada dia esta mas frenetica"  
-entonces-  
-solo me sorprende el hecho de que me hayas encontrado, ¿como lo hiciste?-  
- o fue muy sencillo, solo le pregunte a tu querido amigo Mystel donde estabas, fue muy amable no se recistio-  
------------------------------------------------flach back--------------------------------------------------------------  
En Inglaterra una joven y otros dos jovenes se encontraban discutiendo  
-Melani quiere saber donde esta Brooklyn, asi que dimelo Mystel-  
-pero esque no puedo decirtelo-  
-que me lo digas, no tengo todo el dia sabes-  
-pero garlan, tu bien sabes que cuando Brooklyn se va de viaje lo ultimo que quiere es que lo molesten-  
-eso no me interesa solo dimelo!-  
-Garlan tranquilo, al parecer tendre que pedircelo yo-  
-je...je...je... ho...hola Melani-  
-Mystel dime donde esta Broo.-  
-tu sabes..-  
-no..no me entiendes. Quiero sabes donde esta Broo.-  
-pero...-  
con cara diabolica y tomando de el cuelllo de la camisa a mystel- NO COMPRENDES DIME DONDE ESTA BROO. O PAGARAS LAS CONCECUENCIAS, CAPTAS, COMPRENDES, TE AN ENTRADO A TU DIMINUTO CEREBRO!-  
-je...je...esta en rusia... rento una habitacion en esta direccion-"niña loca, me asusta" le entrega un papel  
lo suelta-gracias, vez que facil era, solo era cuestion de pedirtelo de buena manera-  
----------------------------------------------fin del flash back------------------------------------------------------------------  
la joven se habienta y abraza a brooklyn( o yo quiero hacer eso, esperen aqui lo tengo a mi lado)  
-melani quitate-  
-o te extraño tanto-  
-que te quites, sabes que no me gusta que me habrases-  
-o eres mi adoracion, te idolatro-  
-dios mio. ayudame!-  
los javenes rusos salen de la sala para dar un vistaso, la joven desvia unos segundos la mirada y ve al joven platinado,  
"o dios es porte, ese caminar, uuu esos musculos" suelta a brooklyn y va corriendo ha inspeccionar al platinado. le da la vuelta, lo mira de arriba a abajo y un poco desconcertado el platinado pregunta.  
-ejem, tengo algo malo-  
-pues, tienes musculos-

-lose-

- tienes trasero, tienes piernas-

-claro hago ejercicios-

-una buena estaura-

-la ideal-

-pero creo que te hace falta una cirugia en la nariz...-  
-que! mira niñita-  
-no te preocupes, mi papy es cirujano-  
-quien te crees para jusgarme-  
-jajajaja...-  
- y tu de que te ries zanhoria mutante-  
-no lo insultes bryan-  
-perdon se me olvido que tenia niñera-  
-no soy su niñera-  
-oye tu enano, te conosco de algun lado-  
-como me llamaste...-  
-enano, ¿pero de donde te conosco?-  
-niña insolente-  
-o si eres ese bastardo que lastimo a broo-  
-es suficiente, FUERA!-  
-que me vas a correr-  
-por si no te as dado cuenta!ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO!-  
-ash, ni que esta fuera tu mansion-  
-ejem, melani-  
-sii mi broosito-  
-como me llamaste...o bueno lo que sea, esta es la mansion de kai-  
-o..encerio...ejem..ejem..losiento kaicito-  
-fuera!-  
-pero..-  
-fueraa!-  
-esque-  
-william!- el bicolor le hizo una mirada indicandole lo que debia hacer  
-si señorito, lo que usted ordene-  
enseguida el mayordomo saco ala jovencita  
-para ser tan bonita...-el platinado recive u n codazo en el estomago-aush...o dejame terminar, que para ser tan bonita que castrosa es-  
-pues no dijo mentiras sobre tu nariz-  
-mira hiwatari...pues tampoco fingio sobre tu estatura-  
-Kusnetzov!-  
-ejem, disculpe señorito pero no desea pasar a cenar-  
-o,si claro william-los jovenes tratandose d calmarse pasaron al comedor  
-es bastante amplio para vivir solo no crees kai- dijo el ojiazul  
-pues ya no lo sera tanto por que al parecer ya no vivire solo-  
los jovenes riero ecepto el bicolor, el pelinaranja no se sento en la mesa y le susurro algo al oido al moyordomo, despues salio de la habitacion y subio las escaleras.  
-kai tu sabes por que vino brooklyn a rusia, no creo que le guste viajar y menos solo-  
-la verdad noloce-  
-uy si asi tratas a tu pareja..-  
-MAL...y ati que te interesa como trate yo ala gente-  
-uyyy disculpa-  
-bryan-  
-si yuriy-  
-come-  
-¬¬-

los jovenes guardaron solencio por lo que quedo de la cena, al terminar la cena los jovenes se levantaron y mientras el mayordomo dirigia a el platinado y el ojiazul a su cuarto el bicolor salio ala entrada de su casa, se sento en el escalon y observo el cielo; asi se estubo un buen rato cuando callo un pedaso de tejaban en la frente de kai.  
-o disculpaaa!-el joven pelirrojo cayo de la azotea pero cayo parado aun lado de kai -estas bien kai-  
-si...solo con inicios de jaqueca- el pelirrojo quito la mano que tapaba la herida de kai,del bolsillo saco un pañuelo, y empeso a limpiar la pequeña herida. hubo unos momentos de silencio cuando los jovenes fijaron sus miradas unos segundos, asi sonrrojandose y distanciandose.  
-ya es tarde no lo crees kai-  
-...si-  
-bueno me ire a mi habitacion-  
-si esta bien me quedare aqui algunos minutos mas, epero que no me caiga mas techo-  
-je..- el joven pelirrojo estaba apunto de entrar  
-oye antes, porque no te paso nada cuano te tiraste del techo?-  
-o eso, todo gracias a los entrenamientos de garlan y mystel-  
-oo..- el joven se metio ala casa y subio las largas escaleras llegando a su cuarto y acostandose en la cama.  
"bueno me encuentro aqui en casa de un viejo rival, pero como siempre...solo..." el joven quedo dormido a los minutos de mirar fijamente al techo.  
...continuara...


	3. un final al amanecer

**Capitulo finaaaaaal!**

Un mes a pasado desde aquella noche enque el pelirrojo cayo del tencho, los jovenes an pasado tiempo juntos, una amistad se a formado o quisas algo mas...  
La mañana llego y la luz del sol entro por la ventana del pelirrojo haciendo que este se levantara.  
-maldita luz...debi cerrar las cortinas- el joven camino hacia el baño, se labo la cara, se la seco y se vio en el espejo.  
-daaa...que flojeraaa!- bajo la mirada "debi quedarme mas tiempo el la cama" un gruñido probino del estomago del pelirrojo "bueno quisas duerma mas al rato ire por algo de comer"   
el pelirrojo bajo las escaleras llegando ala cocina, asi abriendo el refrigerador, vio varias cosas como fruta...la cena de ayer..  
-mmm...que comer que comeeer- el joven saco leche del refrigerador la leche, tomo la vainilla de la alacena, saco la licuadora, la conecto, saco el azucar.  
-ooo si nada mejor en la mañana que un licuado de vainilla- virtio leche hasta la mitad en la licuadora, agrego 3 cucharadas de azucar, agrego una tapaderita imedia de vainilla, cerro la licuadora y la prendio.(si se preguntan por que fue tanta explicacion es por que esa receta es verdadera, yo ago ese licuado cuando tengo antojo de vainilla xD sabe rico se los aseguro..aunque las cantidades ya depende de cuanto quieran)  
el joven la apago y en un vaso un tanto grande vacio su licuado, se dirigio hacia la sala se acosto en un sillon y prendio la tele  
-pues que horas seran que no hay nada bueno en la televicion...da... bueno vere esos programas de vendimia..-"o demonios no les entiendo nada...por que tienen que estar en ruso...que pregunta tan estupida..." el joven se tomaba agusto su licuado, pero al cabo de un rato lo puso en la mesa del junto y se durmio, unos minutos mas tarde un joven bicolor baja directo ala cocina... da vueltas desesperado buscando algo cuando se dirige hacia la sala y ve a broo recostado en el sillon este se hacerca y ve el vaso en la mesita, se hacerca un tanto curioso, lo toma y le da un trago.  
-esto esta muy bueno, que dulce es la vainilla- el bicolor volteo a ver al pelirrojo y noto que le habia quedado el bigote de espuma del licuado  
"el baka se le olvido limpiarse la boca" el bicolor dejo el vaso en la mesita y se sento en el mismo sillon donde se encontraba el pelirrojo viendolo directamente se acerco poco a poco al rostro de este hasta que llego ala altura de un beso, este le quilo la espuma de los labios con un suave beso haciendo que el joven pelirrojo se despertara, abrio los ojos y al ver al bicolor encima de el lo empujo y salio corriendo de la mancion.  
corrio hacia unos de los patios de esta el mas alejado y con la mejor vista, iba a gran velocidad..  
" por que lo hizo, que acaso no tiene repeto...pero no me dio asco...creo que hasta me gusto...acaso sentire algo por el..." este llego al patio que daba hacia un acantilado que desde ahi se podia ver las montañas y un paisaje de algunos arboles y una gran extencion de pasto, se acerco al acantilado y se sento en el pasto...  
En la mancion un alterado bicolor se encotraba en su gimnacio golpeando el cosatal con gran fuerza y corage.  
"kai eres un imbecil, no tenias que hacerlo, pero noooo tu estupidez fue mas grande.." en ese momento dejo de golpear el costa y miro al techo "espero que vuelva...no quiero que se valla, se que no lleva mucho tiempo aqui pero este mes brooklyn siempre me tranquilizo cuando yo estaba deseperado, siempre me transmitio una gran paz, me sentia tranquilo y...seguro" el bicolor volvio a empezar a golpear el costal mas fuerte "maldiciiion! que estupido soooy". Al gimnasio entro un platinado y se recargo en la pared mas sercana de el bicolor que los observo mientras golpeaba el costal,  
-se fue, verdad-  
sin dejar de golpear el costal -quien-  
-brooklyn tonto-  
-y eso que-  
- ja...como "que eso que" me crees tarado-  
-pues enrealidad..-  
-mph..¬¬ no te agas el gracioso..ademas crees que no me daba cuenta de como mirabas a brooklyn, de como cada vez que estabas con el mundo dejaba de importarte-  
-...-  
- sabes hasta crei haberte oido reir, eres muy feliz con el-  
en ese momento el bicolor dejo de golpear el costal pero no volteo a ver al platinado  
-lo quieres y mas de lo que te imaginas- en ese momento el bicolor rapidamente camino si que se diera cuenta el platinado y ala suficiente distancia solto un puñetaso hacia la nariz de el platinado  
-aaauch, por que hiciste eso-  
dandole la espalda y saliendo del gimnacio  
-por que detesto cuando tienes razon...-  
el bicolor se dirigio a su cuarto, se desvistio y se metio a duchar creyendo que eso lo tranquilizaria, pero no fue asi.  
"Maldito kuznetsov...pero tiene razon...esto no puede ser peor nesecito encontrarlo y ya...no puedo esperar mas" el bicolor salio de la ducha y rapidamente se cambio y con ayuda de los otros dos rusos salio en busca de el pelirrojo por toda la ciudad.  
Epezaron por los restaurantes, luego por los lugares de divercion, pastelerias, lo buscaron en todas partes hasta en los baños publicos. al final pararon en un restaurante donde se dispusieron a cenar antes de regresar a la mancion.  
-donde puede estaaar!-  
-no te exaltes kai-  
-como quieres que no lo aga si no lo e encontrado-  
-se cuanto quieres encontrarlo pero no ganars nada exaltandote-  
-pero esque lo buscamos por todas partes, por todas yuriy-  
-si lose-  
-no en todas- dijo el platinado  
-a que te refieres bryan-  
-a que lo buscamos por la ciudad pero no se te ocurrio buscarlo en tus terrenos-  
-y eso que no creo que se encuentre ahi-  
-piensa kai, era en la mañana, se encontraba en pijama, no creo que aya ido muy lejos-  
-el tiene razon-  
-pues que esperamos vamonos de aqui-  
el ojiazul y el bicolor se levantaron de la mesa a gran velocidad dejando al platinado sentado en la mesa del restaurante, y cuando este queria levantarse el mesero lo detubo diciendo  
-disculpe pero no a pagado la cuenta-  
-quee! pero si el otro joven debio pagarla-  
-se refiere a el de cabello azul con negro-  
-exacto-  
-el dijo que usted la pagaria-  
-0.0...eesta bien-"maldito hiwatari me las pagara"- el platinado saco el dinero y le pago el mesero, salio del restaurante y pidio su auto pero..  
-Como que les dio mi auto!-  
-esque ellos venian con usted y me dijeron que usted se iba a ir con otras personas-  
-quee!-  
-disculpe joven no fue mi intencion-  
-mphn...bueno pues llame un taxi...nesecio en que regresarme a mi casa-  
-si joven...-  
En la mancion de kai...  
-williaaaaam!-  
-si señorito-  
-no a visto a brooklyn-  
-el joven masefield se acaba de ir?-  
-decirme que?-  
-que hoy se regresaba a londres-  
-queeee!-  
-calmese señorito-  
-hace cuanto que se fue?-  
-hace como 20 minutos-  
en este mometo los jovenes corrienron hacia el auto y se dirigieron hacia el airopuerto..  
EN EL AIROPUERTO----  
el pelirrojo se encontraba leyendo una revista o mas bien aparetaba.  
"creo que debi decirle a kai que me regresaba a londres...pero con todo esto no me dio tiempo, espero que le sea suficiente la carta que deje en su buro"  
EN EL AUTO-----  
-espero que lleguemos a tiempo-  
-kai despacio o nos mataras-  
-eso es lo de menos necesito llegar al aeropuerto lo antes posible-  
-pero si vas a esta velocidad no llegaremos-  
-si te ibas a quejas te ubieras quedado en la mancion-  
-bueno ya..-"hace tiempo que no lo veia tan alterado...deverad quiere a broo"  
EN EL AIROPUERTO----

-vuelo 89456 con destino a londres ya puede abordar en puerta 9A..vuelo 89456 con destino a londres ya puede abordar en puerta 9A...!-  
-bueno ese es mi vuelo- el joven tomo su maleta de mano y si saco y camino rumbo ala puerta de abordaje  
EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO DEL AIROPUERTO---  
los rusos se bajaron rapidamente y corrieron hacia el airupuerto asi preguntandole a un asistente de hay..  
-disculpe cuantos vuels hay a londres en los proximos 5 minutos-  
-pues esta la de la puesta 9B y en la 9A -  
-gracias-  
los jovens corrieron primero ala puerta 9B...  
CERCA DE LA PUERTA 9A  
unos policias detubieron a el pelirrojo  
-disculpe tenemos que revisar su maleta-  
-si claro-  
fue rapido pues lo pasaron por rayos infrarrojos  
-gracias joven-  
-. no hay problema.  
el pelirrojo paso a la sala de 9A donde le pidieron sus voletos  
-Voletos porfavor-  
-aqui estan-  
-miere pase ala siguiente salita y siga derecho ahi se encuentra la puerta de abordaje-  
-gracias-  
el joven paso a una salita que tenia dos vidrios de refuerso para que no entrara el ruido de afuera ni vicebersa...  
del otro lado del vidrio el ojiazul vio a el pelirrojo  
-hey mira ahi esta-  
-donde-  
-del otro lado del vidrio-  
-BROOKLYYYN! DETENTEEE!- grito el pelirrojo pero era inutil el vidrio no dejaba pasar el ruido-BROOOKLYYYYYN!- los jovenes vieron como el pelirrojo abordaba pacientemente el avion, mientras el bicolor empezaba a golpear el vidrio, pero seguia siendo inutil, el pelirrojo abordo el avion tranquilamente mientra el bicolor callo incado al piso golpeando levemente el vidrio  
-bro...brooklyn...- el ojiazul toco el hombro del bicolor  
-tranquilo tu sabes que puedes seguirlo-  
-si..pero recuerda que no podre hasta dentro de una semana puesto que tengo que trabajar y no puedo dejarlo o todo lo que tengo lo perdere...-  
-pues en una semana sera...-  
el bicolor se levanto con la mirada baja  
-si una semana...-  
EN EL AVION  
el joven pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en el aciento pegado ala ventana que desde ahi observaba el cielo y pensaba  
"mph..quisas este sea mi ultimo momento en rusia...supongo que...adios rusia.."  
el avion despego llevandose al pelirrojo a su natal londres.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 dias despues en la mancio hiwatari  
era la hora de la comida solo se dirigen la palabra para pedir cosas..  
-kai pasame la sal porfavor-  
-ahi tienes bryan-  
derrepente el bicolor se levanto de la mesa de golpe   
-no puedo aparentar que no pasa nada, saben no lo soporto, que no se an dado cuenta de que esta casa no a sido lo mismo si brooklyn, parece casa abandonada-  
-si kai no somo tontos, pero que quieres que agamos, no somos nosotros quienes necesitamos a brooklyn, eres tu-  
-saben, me ire-  
-pero dijiste que no podias por el..-  
-al demonio con el trabajo prefiero perder mi fortuna a mi felicidad saben, ademas a lo unico que voy es a ver a puros incompetentes que lo unico que hacen es verse las caras de imbeceles-  
en ese momento kai tomo su celular y llamo al su jet  
-quiero el habion listo para en lo que llego de aqui al aeropuerto-  
-si señorito-  
el bicolor se salio de la mancion y se fue en el auto  
-hasta que se decidio no bryan-  
-si ya era hora-  
-oye que no el auto de kai estaba en el taller-  
-exacto-  
-entonces que auto se llevo?-  
-maldicion fue el mio...no otra vez... Y.Y-  
-U... eso te pasa por dejar las cosas alamano-  
-¬¬...-  
----EN EL JET  
-a londres y rapido-  
-si señor-  
-el bicolor tomo aciento..  
"brooklyn ya voy espero que me estes esperando y que sientas lo mismo por mi..."  
En londres en la unversidad un joven pelirrojo se encontraba obsevando el cielo mientras tomaba receso..  
-en que piensas brooklyn-  
-oh...en nada mystel-  
-o si...creo que regreso tu cuerpo a londres pero no tu mente-  
-estas loco...por que abria de dejar mi mente a rusia-  
-nose quisas por algo-  
-como osas pensar que yo deje a alguien aya...ni loco..!-  
-brooklyn yo dije algo no alguien...pero te descubriste solo-  
-que yo jamas!-  
-o si seguramente-  
Del jet se bajaba un bicolor apurado, un carro ya lo esperaba. este tomo su celular y marco un numero  
-Garla en donde estudia brooklyn-  
-que? quien habla?-  
-kai hiwatari, en donde estudia brooklyn-  
-en la universidad de Idech-  
-gracias-  
-den...-  
el joven colgo rapidamente  
-chofer ala unicercidad de Idech y que sea lo mas rapido posible-  
-si joven-  
En la universidad el pelirrojo salia de clases  
-mystel a donde dijiste que ibas-  
-a esque voy a salir con ming mign al cine-  
-nose como la sopotas-  
-ja, una vez que te enamoras no importa como sea la persona ni quien, el amor hace que lo aceptes-  
-oh- Aunque mystel solo dijo eso para defender a ming ming pero el dijo "ni quien sea" eso le hizo entender que no importaba ni que sexo...  
el pelirrjo se separo de moreno en la esquina asi este se dirigia a su casa cuando un carro se paro a su lado y de ahi se bajo un bicolor que corrio hacia el y lo tomo de los brazos.  
-porfavor broo vuelve a rusia conmigo te...te nesecito..-  
-pero..-  
-si son tus estudios te pago la mejor escuela en rusia...-  
-no no es eso..-  
-esntonces volveras conmigo...porfavoooor...te nesecito mas que cualquier cosa-  
-...-  
-responde si o no..-"que sea si que sea sii"  
-esta bien...-  
en ese momento el bicolor le dio un abrazo rapido al pelirrojo y lo llevo hacia su auto.  
-llegaremos a tu casa, recogeremos tus cosas y volveremos a rusia ¿deacuerdo?-  
-si esta bien .-  
"lo encontre, alfien encontre a brooklyn"  
esl ruso llevo al pelirrojo por sus cosas y volvieron al aeropuesto donde abordaron el jet y volvieron a rusia, ya en la macion hiwatari...  
-brooklyn volviste- dijo el ojiazul  
-je si .-  
-que te convencion-  
-que kai me lo pidio-  
-oo..y que te dijo-  
-que me nesecitaba-  
-es todo-  
-si-  
-solo eso-  
-si-  
-que tonto es kai-  
-por que-  
-ee..e... no nada-  
en ese momento kai entra en la mancion muy feliz  
-hola yuriy hola bryan, que hiceron sin mi-  
-nada interesante-  
-pues que mal-  
el ojiazul se hacerco al bicolor y se lo llevo lejos del pelirrojo  
-nomas le dijiste que lo nececitabas no le dijiste nada mas-  
-si yo lo nececitaba-  
-eres un estupido-  
-que tiene es cierto lo nececito-  
-no lo entiendes-  
-no-  
-dime por que lo tragiste aparte de que lo nececitabas-  
-por que...yo...yo...-  
-lo amas verdad-  
-ee..e..nose-  
-baka! osea que hiciste todo esto y todavia no estas seguro de lo que sientes...-  
el ojiazul se alejo del bicolor molesto subiendo a su habitacion.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
la noche llego en la mancion hiwatari y el joven pelirrojo se dirigio a la alcoba del bicolor y tomo del cajon la nota que el antes habia dejadoy la tiro ala basura y salio de ahi; el bicolor que no se encontraba dormido vio lo que hizo.  
el pelirrojo bajo y se encontro con el mayordomo de kai  
-disculpe william-  
-si joven masefield-  
-sa kai pregunta por mi digale que estoy en el patio del acantilado porfavor-  
-si joven yo le habisare-  
-muchisimas gracias-  
en la habitacion de el bicolor, este se encontraba leyendo la carta que el pelirrojo habia tirado que decia masomenos asi...

Para kai.:

_bueno esto lo estaras leyendo cuando yo no este y quiero diculparme por que quisas me estubiste buscandome  
se que me fui sin decir nada, pero esque no podia despedirme, el beso que me diste en la mañana desperto una duda  
sobre mis sentimiento de mi hacia ti, asi que mas que nada por eso me fui, espero que tu tengas claros tu sentimientos  
y si es asi no te los guardes._

_Bueno adios querido amigo.  
**att.: broo...**_

en ese momento el bicolor salio corriendo ala habitacion de brooklyn pero la encontro vacia, bajo corriendo las escaleras y busco por toda la planta pero no lo hayo, en la ultima de las habitaciones de abajo se encontro con el mayordomo.

-disculpe señorito a quien busca-  
-a brooklyn-  
-el joven masefiel esta en el patio de acantilado-  
-encerio por que no me lo dijo antes-  
-usted perdone pero no pregunto-  
-bueno, no discutire no tengo tiempo-  
el bicolor salio de la mancion y camino hacia el patio donde la luz de el amanecer pegaba en los anaranjados cabellos de brooklyn, y el aire pasaba entre ellos, lo admiro por unos breves segundos cuando se hacerco, este se levanto y lo miro a los ojos.  
-brooklyn...-  
-si-  
-te amo-  
el bicolor tomo a brooklyn dandole un apasionado beso en el amanecer...

**FIN**


End file.
